Mending the Wounds
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Carla lived the life of a thief with her father. But after a shocking betrayal, Carla is forced to run away, and having no choice to seek help from the Crown Princess of Avalor herself. After realizing what she's gotten into, Carla hopes to fix the mistakes she made and mend the wounds with the royal family... and herself as well.


**Hey guys. Before we get started, I wanted to give an update on some of my stories. They are STILL in progress, so I'm still working on them, don't worry. But for now, I wanted to do a little story focusing on a character from Elena of Avalor that I really came to appreciate.**

 **Carla Delgado.**

 **Think about it, she's been mostly following behind her father, Victor, in villainy, and there has been speculation on her possibly redeeming herself, or even double crossing Shuriki. Here, I wanted to put her in a position where she has no where to turn... but to Princess Elena herself when something goes wrong. We'll get some somber and sweet moments. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains character death.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Mending the Wounds

Carla ran as fast as she could, wincing as the wounds on her body burned. She tried to escape as fast as she could, but she felt as if she couldn't run as fast enough, away from the shack she once resided in.

Tears fell as she thought back to what had happened just moments ago.

 _Shuriki had managed to build another wand, after Princess Elena destroyed it a second time. This time, not only did she have the jewel from Queen Lucia's (Elena's mother), tiara, but also another powerful jewel she had Carla and her father, Victor, sneak away from another kingdom._

 _With the wand now fixed, Carla had reminded her of keeping her end of the bargain. "Alright, you got a new wand. Now give us what we want... make us malvagos. We've been waiting for a long time..." She demanded._

 _What happened instead caught her off guard completely..._

 _Shuriki, with a malicious grin, pointed her wand at them, and told them, "Sorry... but I already have the malvago I need."_

 _Who she was referring to was Fiero, a dark wizard that Elena and her friends faced off before, but was once turned to stone by Elena's royal wizard, Mateo. However, the sorceress, with help from Carla of course, freed him, and they formed an alliance. The wizard had stood in the corner, staring coldly at the Delgado's._

 _"But you made a commitment!" Victor pointed out, "You promised us!"_

 _But Shuriki laughed, "Oh Victor... haven't you learned the first time not to trust me...?"_

 _Suddenly with her new wand... she... blasted Victor into the wall of their shack, injuring him greatly. Carla was horrified as she rushed over to her father._

 _"Papa! Papa! Are you okay?!" She had asked._

 _Victor coughed up blood, and weakly spoke to his daughter, "C-Carla... mija, run..."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"Run... run... you must get away! Get help!"_

 _"I can't leave you, Papa!" That's when the tears started to fall._

 _Her father gave a weak grin, "I've been wounded. I can't move... go without me. Get to safety..."_

 _"But Shuriki-"_

 _"Is a traitor... she... she must be stopped... find... find..."_

 _He coughed and groaned in pain before he could finish his sentence. The teenager looked at the sinister smirk Shuriki gave... as if she were just waiting for him to finish._

 _She remembered looked back at the witch, "I'd do what he says if I were you..." She chuckled._

 _Carla looked back at her father, before bolting out of the shack as fast as she could. As she did, she heard another blast from behind. She turned around, and gasped at what she saw._

 _The shack... was gone... completely blasted to nothing, as Shuriki and Fiero stood where it once was... but her father... nowhere to be found... did... did she...?_

 _"No... no..." She whispered, "Papa... PAPA!"_

 _She turned again and began to run, like her father wanted. But before she could get far, Shuriki formed about blast, pointed it to the ground and causing a shockwave that unfortunately caught up to Carla._

 _It caused her to fly up a few feet off the air, before crashing and rolling down a hill... as soon as she stopped rolling, cuts and bruises were all over her body. Carla struggled to stand, but nevertheless, kept on running._

And now here she saw, Carla Delgado, running away from a power hungry psycho witch who almost killed her, and she had nobody. Her father... was dead... she was all alone.

He was the only family she had. She had no memory of her mother. Her father said that she had passed away... or left them, she couldn't remember which it was, it had been such a long time.

She has once said that the only thing that didn't change, as she and her father were always on the run, was that she would feel alone.

However, that changed today, she really _was_ alone.

Not only was she on the run from guards of Avalor, but now she was on the run from the woman she trusted. The woman who once banished her father when he was young. The woman who promised them both power.

Now... she only realized that Shuriki couldn't be trusted for _anything..._

Carla never really had a liking for the sorceress, but now she loathed her with every fiber in her being, and she now wanted her to pay for the crimes she had committed.

Heck, she wanted that witch _dead_ for what she did to her father.

 _Don't worry, Papa..._ She thought tearfully, _I'll avenge you... I just don't know how..._

That's when she realized that she had no idea where she was running to, all she knew was that she had to keep running. Run, her father said, get help, he said, find... someone, he said.

Who was he referring to?

Who did he want her to seek help from?

As she continued to run... Avalor City came to view, as well as the palace. She stopped running for a moment, and stared long and hard at the palace. Could her father have...?

Was it possible that he wanted Carla to... ask Princess Elena for help?

No, it couldn't be. Elena was the person they were trying to _get away_ from. She had sent out a warrant for their arrest for merely being involved with releasing Marimonda, a sprite from the land of Jaquins, Vallestrella, onto Avalor.

True they had caused it, but it was only a distract to get that jewel that wound return Shuriki's youth.

Not to mention that Elena was _pretty_ irritated with both Delgado's. There was a chance that the crown princess would just have her thrown in the dungeon without trial. She wouldn't listen to reason, there was no way.

As Carla thought about this, she heard a low rumbling. She looked up to see grey clouds. It was going to storm, and she needed to seek shelter. Carla looked at the palace again and shivered when a cool breeze blew past her.

 _Papa said to get help, and if it has to be from the one person that hates me... then so be it..._

Within the next ten minutes, Carla found herself running on the bridge that led to the huge palace in front of her. It was tough getting through the city, for people were sure to recognize her. After all, the princess had wanted posters put up for the Delgado's.

Fortunately, not many people were outside, as it had started raining already. The drenched teenager soon made it to the palace gates. Oddly enough, there were no guards around. Funny, she had heard that after Shuriki revealed herself to Elena, that security was amped up to eleven.

But honestly, she didn't blame the guards for not being outside during this weather.

Carla shivered again, wondering if she should even do this. What could she do? What should she say? 'Hi, my father was killed by a psychotic sorceress, and I need help, even though I tried to steal from you and caused you so many problems?'

Nevertheless, she wasn't going to gain anything from just standing in the rain. She raised her arm to knock on the door, before she heard voice.

"Is someone there...?"

Carla jumped as she turned to where the voice came from, and gasped when she saw someone with an umbrella walking towards her. Despite the heavy rain, she could recognize that face and even the voice.

"Are you lost, M'am? I can help you... wait... Carla. Is that you?"

It was the royal wizard. What was his name again? Marco... no, Mateo! That was it. She froze in place, unsure of what to do. She was sure he would turn her in to the princess himself. Suddenly fearing that, she ran.

"Carla! Wait, come back! Are you okay?" Mateo took off after her. He had come outside to get some rain drops for a new potion when he spotted her. At first, he was wondering why one of Avalor's most wanted criminals was doing at the front door of the palace, but when he got a closer look at her, he knew something was wrong.

Carla managed to scale one of the palace walls absentmindedly, but she was determined to get away. Mateo, despite having troubles, made it over too, not to far behind her.

Sadly for the Delgado girl, she didn't make it far, as she slipped in mud, and puddles. Catching up to her, Mateo knelt beside her and helped her up, "Carla, what happened? Why are you hurt? Who did this...?"

She felt the tears falling again, "I... I-I was attacked... I need help..." She whimpered.

Mateo frowned sympathetically as he walked her into the palace, "Well, I guess you came to the right place. Princess Elena will be able to help you, Rita-I mean Carla. Sorry, I still think of you when you were disguised."

Carla sighed, "Oh... sorry for all of that."

"Hey, it's fine. I've gotten over it. And honestly, I think you're better as yourself rather than a whole other person..."

"Really...?"

Mateo nodded with a smile, before Carla added this, "I'm sorta afraid to see Princess Elena... she might not be happy to see me..."

"Yeah... but I'm sure once you explain everything to her, she'll understand..."

Inside the palace, we see the royal family spending time together. Elena was currently pacing the room, thinking about something. Her sister, Isabel, was sketching in her journal. Her abeulos, Francisco and Luisa, were playing the guitar and reading respectively.

"Ai, mija. Come sit. Just because it is raining, it does not mean you have to worry about Shuriki..." her abuela said.

Elena sighed, "Sorry, Abuela. But I've been thinking of possible counter attacks. There's no telling when she'll strike us. I want to be prepared for her when that time comes."

"Elena, you have defeated Shuriki before. Surely, you can do it again." Francisco mentioned with a warm smile.

 _Abuelo has a point._ The crown princess thought, _Maybe I need to stop worrying for once and try to be happy... for Isa's sake at least._

At that moment, the chancellor, and Elena and Isa's cousin, Esteban, walked into the room, "Um, we have a visitor." He stated, looking back at the door, as Mateo came in, his arm around a person whose head was covered with a long and thin blanket.

Elena was surprised, "Cousin, Mateo... who is this?"

Mateo grinned slightly, "Someone we all know... go ahead... tell her..."

The person removed the blanket, revealing messy brown hair. The royal family almost immediately reacted the same way. It was Carla Delgado. Elena was near outraged, that she didn't see the injuries on the girls body, due to the fact that the blanket was still wrapped around her.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" The princess demanded.

"Princess Elena, please... I need your help..." Carla pleaded, "I've been attacked, and-"

"Spare me the details, Carla. If you think you're going to try and steal from out family again, you're sadly mistaken."

"No, I'm not! Please, I was attacked, and I need help!"

Elena glared at her, "You expect us to believe that? After pretending to be nice so you could steal our royal jewels? After disguising yourself to earn out trust? After finding out that you're working with _Shuriki_?! A matter of fact, where's you father? I'm sure he's hiding somewhere..."

At the mention of her father, Carla suddenly broke down in tears, sinking to the floor. This caught Elena off guard. She hadn't expect this from the daughter of her cousins childhood friend. She always thought that Carla was more thick headed than this.

That's when Esteban stepped forward, "Elena, I think it would be wise to let her speak. I think something is wrong..."

Carla, through her sobs, spoke again, "My Papa... he... he's DEAD!"

...What?

This shocked everyone in the room, especially Esteban. Victor, his childhood friend, gone. How could that be?

"Your father... is dead?" Elena asked, "But... how... who...?"

"Shuriki..." Carla whimpered, "S-She betrayed us... she promised to make us malvagos if we helped her. But... she was never going to, especially after she already had Fiero. She made a new wand and... b-b-blasted my papa... and before he died... he told me to run and get help... I think he wanted me... t-t-to come to y-you, Elena... that's what I did, and Shuriki destroyed the shack we were all hiding in... she destroyed it... and papa with it... then she tried to kill me..."

With that, she removed the blanket, revealing the blood, cuts, bruises, and mud she had endured.

This was a lot for Elena to take in. Victor Delgado was dead. His daughter was practically orphaned, and Shuriki was still out there. She had no idea how to react. Victor and Carla may have been criminals, but even they didn't deserve all of this.

"Oh, Carla... I'm so sorry..." She whispered, kneeling down to hug her, "I didn't know... and I lashed out at you for it..."

The other teenager wiped her eyes, "It's okay... I probably deserved that... I've caused so many problems with you, I didn't think you'd believe me at first... I'm sorry for all of that... and I hope to fix my mistakes, and maybe this time... we can actually be friends..."

Elena had to think about that, "Carla... I have a lot to think about... so, why don't we get you a room, medical attention, dry clothes, and food. I have to hold an emergency Grand Council meeting..."

Luisa soon stood up and looked at Carla with pity, "Oh, you poor _bebe_... I'll whip up a hot bowl of soup, and some _pan dulce._ You must be famished."

"I actually am..." Carla admitted, "I haven't really eaten much."

As Luisa rushed to the kitchen, with Isa following her to help out, Francisco offered his condolence, "Don't you worry, Carla. We shall help you in this dark hour of tragedy." he assured her.

"Gracias, Senor Flores..."

"Esteban, can you see that a room is arranged for Carla?" Elena asked her cousin, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, before being brought back down to Earth, "Oh, of course, Elena."

As for Mateo, he stayed by Carla's side, not letting her go, "Don't worry, we'll get you justice..." he whispered in her ear.

The girl smiled, before Elena spoke again, "And Carla... we're gonna let you stay here... but don't think there won't be any consequences for your past misdeeds." Her tone was firm and stern, "Whether you know it or not, you're a criminal. So we'll find a suitable way for you to pay for your crimes."

Carla nodded, "I understand. I'll do whatever I can to regain your trust... and join your side in defeating Shuriki once and for all. She must pay for what she did to papa!"

"I understand..." Elena said.

She could see herself in Carla's place right then and there. Both of their parents were gone, murdered by the ways of a wicked sorceress, leaving them hopeless on what to do. While Elena was able to regain her kingdom... Carla was now a lonely teenager, led into the life of villainy by her father, who was now gone...

It was obvious that she needed someone to guide her... hopefully in a better path than what she's doing now...

That's when the crown princess had an idea. Something that would benefit Carla. But first she'd had to consult Esteban about it. After thinking, Elena looked down at Carla again, "I think there might be some solutions to your problem. But first, let's get you cleaned up..."

"Thank you, Elena... I will be forever in your debt..." Carla replied, more tears falling, but this time of happiness.

The crown princess smiled. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **And there you have it. Victor is killed, Carla is basically orphaned, and so she seeks shelter in the palace, with Elena letting her stay. She's blessed that the royals are welcoming her, and Mateo being a sweetheart. Elena is a little unsure about this, but she isn't going to turn down someone who desperately needs help, even if it's a criminal. This is meant to be a oneshot, but tell me in a review if you want to see more. If so, I'll give you more. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
